This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a rotor stack assembly for a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines typically include at least a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
One or more sections of the gas turbine engine may include a rotor stack assembly having a plurality of rotor assemblies that carry the airfoils or blades of successive stages of the section. A stator assembly is interspersed between each rotor assembly. The rotor assemblies of the rotor stack assembly can be held in compression in a variety of ways, including by using a tie shaft.